Drem Yo Lok-Greetings and Goodbye
by JaquieLemonLime
Summary: Feykro always kept her promises, and a long time ago, she had promised to keep the people of Skyrim safe from dragon tyranny. Now faced with the final battle with Alduin, she will keep that promise in any way she can.


**Before this even starts, I'm apologizing for all the page breaks xD**

* * *

Her short brown mane was in a mess, due to not only the raging winds atop the Throat of the World, but her hand nervously brushing the mahogany locks. She was usually so composed, her hair slicked back and her forest green eyes as calm as her demeanor. But before the dragon she paced, her armored boots making a trail through the snow that showed the rock beneath the ice. She made another frustrated noise and pulled at her hair again, pacing even faster.

Paarthurnax watched silently as the Dragonborn marched back and forth, hoping she would calm down soon. She'd been up here for hours, as soon as she had the dark of night to cover her, and she'd been distressed the entire time. They'd spoken very little in the beginning, but as soon as the dragon had told her the truth behind Alduin's so called "demise" she'd been a mess. After everything she had worked so hard for, it had been for nothing. Alduin had flown away to Sovngarde to devour the souls that resided there so he could be safe. With his tail between his legs, he had fled, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Well, there was, but Paarthurnax had explained the situation to her as quickly as the talkative _dovah_ could, and the ending result just wasn't enough for her. Alduin wasn't going to get away that easy.

"I can't let this happen," the brunette mumbled to herself, shaking her head with her fists at her sides, "I didn't go through all this just to let Alduin slip through my fingers."

"Feykro," Paarthurnax said, breaking the silence he had created around himself and catching the Dovahkiin's attention, "At this point in time, there is nothing you can do. Alduin has fled to the plain of the dead, _Strundu'ul_. You must follow him and give him _dinok_, but his soul will not be yours. Our father will take him back and save him from his death."

"But I cannot allow that to happen!" Feykro shouted, the power of her Thu'um entwining with her words and causing the very mountain to quiver.

"_Su'um ahrk morah_, _kiir_," the dragon soothed, bringing his head farther down so he could get a better look at the woman. She nodded and took a calming breath, closing her green eyes to quell the rage in her blood.

"I just can't accept the fact that Alduin will get away with this one way or another. I understand he is your brother, and that he is the first born of the almighty Akatosh, but he has strayed from his path. He deserves to die."

"No matter the amount of pain it causes me, I agree with you _Dovahkiin_," Paarthurnax sighed, snorting out a cloud of steam, "He has forgotten his purpose in this world."

"Then there has to be something I can do. There has to be a way that I can trap his soul and stop him from ever coming back." Feykro sounded desperate, and looking into her eyes, you could see the panic in there. She believed in her cause, and it would slowly kill her inside if she did not fulfill what she had promised to do. Maybe that's why Paarthurnax even suggested the idea to her.

"_Aaz au sili_," he breathed out softly in the dragon tongue before turning back to Feykro, "There is one way, but you will not like it."

* * *

That conversation had been almost two months ago, a long enough time for someone to so easily forget a conversation. But Feykro remembered every word, every little detail. It had plagued her for weeks in her nightmares, keeping her awake while her trusted Housecarl and near lover, Argis, slept by her side. It had taken a long while and a lot of distraction to finally calm her down, but having to negotiate with the Empire and the Stormcloaks was a challenge to get her mind off of it.

Now, as she sat here in Whiterun, her mind could fully process what she was about to do, yet she wasn't terrified by it. She had gained back her hard won control and was herself again. Calm, cool, and collected Feykro.

Just that simple thought brought a small smile to her face, and she felt insane for it. She should be screaming up and down the streets that she wasn't prepared to go to Sovngarde, couldn't possibly face Alduin alone, but she didn't. The brunette knew she was ready, knew that Alduin would fall to her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he would.

But still… thinking about the end result tightened a nervous knot in her stomach that she was trying to ignore. However, she was just thankful that she had her friends as a distraction from tomorrow.

"Come on Feykro, you haven't even touched your tankard! What kind of Nord are you if you can't drink your alcohol?" Torvar yelled drunkenly, spilling some of his own mead on the table the Companions had claimed. Feykro, snapping out of her thoughts, gave the man a smile and a shake of the head before she sipped at her wine.

"Does that please you?" she asked quietly, earning a sigh from the man.

"Leave the poor girl alone, you drunk," Aela snapped from farther down the large table, "She has a big day tomorrow. You really expect her to get piss drunk before she has to fight a dragon?"

Argis, who had taken residence in the seat beside his Thane, laughed softly, though he hid the sound in his own mug. Feykro gave him and amused look and continued to watch the two argue. Why Aela was even bothering, the brunette wasn't sure, because there was no way she was going to get her logic through the drunk man's skull.

"Enough with the fighting already, can't a man just drink his ale in peace?" Vilkas growled from the Dragonborn's other side, his light blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. Farkas, his twin, slapped the man on the back, causing the man to choke a little, but didn't seem to take much notice of it.

"Come on brother, we're trying to have _fun_ here. I know that concept is a little hard for you to understand, but at least try."

Vilkas, too busy coughing up his drink, could only glare at his larger brother. Feykro let a soft chuckle leave her lips before her attention was once again taken, this time by a different Companion.

"Come now, here we all are, arguing over how to have a good time instead of having one," Skjor huffed, standing up from his chair to tower over the rest of his brothers and sister, "Worse still, we haven't even given a toast to our dear sister!"

"Oh, that's really not all that necessary—"

"I insist," the old codger said with a smirk, raising his metal mug high, "To the Dragonborn! Tomorrow, she will face that giant lizard and send him back to Oblivion, where he belongs!"

"Here, here!" every voice sounded, filling the whole mead hall of Jorrvaskr with their voices. Despite the little embarrassment, Feykro managed to smile and place her fist over her heart in Nord greeting. The rest of the Companions followed suit before they went back to their drinking and talking.

"These sure are a wild bunch," Argis said quietly, grabbing Feykro's eye. Grin still on her face, she nodded her head and looked over her Shield-Siblings.

"They are, but it's something I love about them. They bring something out in me I never knew I had."

Argis smiled at that, finding it more than true, and was about to comment on it before a shadow stood over the two. Looking behind them, they noticed that Kodlak stood there, kind smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your talk," he started, "but I was wondering if I could borrow Feykro for a moment."

"Of course, sir," Argis replied, keeping quiet as the brunette got up and headed out the doors with her Harbinger.

Once the doors closed behind the two, the noise from Jorrvaskr died off, leaving the two to the quiet night of Whiterun. It was too late for anyone but guards to be out, so it left the two Companions to their privacy.

"It's quiet a nice night," Kodlak commented softly, locking his hands comfortably behind his back as he strolled, his leisurely stroll taking him to the steps of the Skyforge. Confused, but knowing the discussion was important, Feykro followed slowly after him.

"It is. Calm, not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect for a stroll through the city."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Kodlak voiced, turning to look at her with a little twinkle in his eyes, "but we both know I didn't ask you out here to talk about the weather."

"I knew we'd get onto the subject sooner or later; I thought I'd indulge you."

"That's what I like about you, Feykro," the old man continued, "You always took the time out of your day to just do nothing for me. Others would rush through their day, but never you. You have the patience and aura of an old man like myself. Which is why I could tell there was something on your mind."

Not at all surprised, Feykro continued her walk with Kodlak until they reached the very top and could feel the warmth coming from the forge. Turning her whole body to him, Feykro's green eyes met with Kodlak's.

"Was it that obvious?" she inquired as she started to play with her hands. The white haired man shook his head.

"I do not think so, but like I said, we're too much alike for me not to have noticed. Had your mind not been somewhere else, I might have never caught it. So, my dear, what is on your mind?"

No matter how calming and trusting Kodlak was, Feykro couldn't tell him what was truly troubling her, not without hearing something she didn't want to hear. But he wouldn't let her leave until he knew her problems.

"It's just the upcoming battle," she half-confessed, turning to look down at Jorrvaskr from atop the forge, "What I'm about to face is far more powerful than anything I've ever come across. I know I'm strong, but I doubt myself."

"I know you can do this, Feykro," Kodlak commented, moving forward and placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "I have never seen you leave anything unfinished that you promised you would do. You would rather die than break a promise to anyone."

"That's true," the woman laughed, shaking her head, "I've almost died too many times trying to fulfill a promise, no matter how small. I guess it's just one of my flaws."

"A flaw? It's what brings people close to you. It's the reason every man and woman down there trusts you with their lives. It's the reason all of Skyrim believes you'll keep them safe. I do not see this trait as a flaw."

Feykro let her eyes slowly close, letting the breeze gently caress her face as she let the fear in her mind disappear. He was right. People trusted her to keep them safe, and she had sworn long ago that she would do just that, no matter the cost.

Slipping her hand into one of her pockets, Feykro produced a thick, sealed letter. Turning to look at her Harbinger, she handed the parchment to him, though he looked a little bewildered. The woman gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm giving you that, knowing that you'll keep it safe and protected for me while I'm in Sovngarde. I was a little afraid that I wouldn't find anyone to give it to before I left, but I know you'll take care of it."

"What exactly is it?" the elder questioned, rubbing his fingers against the wax seal.

"It's a surprise," Feykro answered with a grin, though her face turned serious soon after, "I need you to keep it safe and unread, at least until tomorrow night. I would have given it to Argis, but I know how curious that man is. Can I trust you not to give into the curiosity?"

"Of course," Kodlak said immediately, shoving the papers into his armor so he wasn't tempted to open it, "So, the contents are a surprise until night fall tomorrow?"

"I think that's a perfect time to open it."

* * *

"I don't understand why you won't at least let me escort you to Dragonsreach," Argis growled, early the next morning, as he watched his Thane slowly put on her Ebony armor. Her back was turned to him, and she didn't turn or speak to acknowledge him until she was ready.

"Because it is a pointless gesture, Argis. No matter how sweet, I'd rather go alone. I don't need a bunch of people there wishing me off. You know I'm not much for showmanship," the woman huffed, sheathing her Greatsword as well as a sharp and deadly looking Daedric dagger.

Gods, Feykro could be so infuriating sometimes. She was the exact opposite of what Argis had been told a woman would act. Some would be docile, others would be independent, but Feykro was just _Feykro_. There wasn't another woman out there like her. And it only made his life harder.

With anyone else, he would have continued to argue until the sun had set, or until he had gotten his way, but not with her. The brunette would end up winning the argument, like she always would, and it would leave her with a bad goodbye from him. He could give her better than that.

So, giving up, the man just shook his head and walked up to her, placing a hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss.

It didn't last very long, half a minute at best, but it held more emotions than words could describe. When the two pulled away, a little breathless, Feykro opened her eyes to stare into his one good one.

"Good luck."

* * *

With a grunt of pain, Feykro's light body fell to the ground, knocked over ever so easily by Alduin's thick, black tail. With a shaky hand, she wiped the blood from her mouth and stood back up, watching as the dragon attacked the other three that had come to help her. However, even they were having trouble with the beast.

Was it just her, or was Alduin stronger than he'd been back on Skyrim?

Ever since she'd gotten here, the damn dragon had been teasing her from the safety of the fog he'd created. She could hear his roar, close or far, could hear his wings flapping, and could hear his raspy laugh as he followed her.

When the time had come to fight him, she had been prepared and ready for a quick fight, like the one back on the Throat of the World. With the help of Dragonrend, he would easily fall under her blade and allow her to send him to his death.

However, it seemed that after consuming the souls of the dead, he'd become stronger. And he knew it too. Every time he brought the woman down, he'd laugh and mock her until she was angry enough to charge. How the hell was she supposed to kill him, for good, if she couldn't even touch him?

"_For this to work, Dovahkiin, Alduin needs to be weak. Your soul needs to be stronger than his for the shout to work. You cannot be weaker than him when you use it, or it will end up draining you_."

Yeah, well, weakening the damn dragon was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be.

* * *

"I hate this," Argis huffed, fidgeting in his seat at Jorrvaskr, surrounded by the Companions, "I thought I could allow her to do this on her own, but it's killing me just waiting here."

"There's not much we can do," Aela sighed, feeling the same way, "We can only wait for her return."

Kodlak looked out one of the windows, watching as the sun was slowly starting to set around them. The orange glare of the sun came into the hall and illuminated everyone's worried features.

Preparing, he took the parchment papers out from his armor and waited.

* * *

"_JOOR ZAH FRUL_!" Feykro shouted, watching with pride as the shout hit Alduin, causing a pained roar to rip from his throat as he crashed to the ground. Not wasting a second, the four warriors ran up and started their attack. They wouldn't let the dragon's weakness slip through their fingers.

Alduin snarled and tried to defend himself, snapping at them with his teeth, swiping at them with his claws, but he wasn't as protected as he had been in the air. He could feel the warm blood starting to cover his body, could feel himself weakening, and he roared, letting fiery meteors distract the damn menaces.

Feykro jumped out of the way of the attacks, though she could feel the heat from them all. Breathing heavily, she dived back in and continued her onslaught, her blade stained with the blood of the black beast.

"You cannot defeat me, _joor_!" Alduin shouted, snapping at her and almost grabbing her blade. Feykro jumped out of his reach and glared, narrowing her green eyes.

"You are sorely mistaken." Get him weak, that's all that she had to do. Get him weak enough so she could perform the Shout.

The knot in her stomach wound tighter.

* * *

"What is that?" Farkas questioned, noticing the sealed papers on the table as he went around lighting the candles on the walls. His deep voice had drawn the attention of the others, their multicolored eyes all looking at the worn paper in front of their leader.

"It's something Feykro gave me," the Harbinger admitted, placing his wrinkled hand atop of it, "she told me to open it once darkness over took Whiterun."

Looking out one of the windows, that was only minutes away.

* * *

"You and your kind are pathetic beings, _Dovahkiin_!" Alduin roared out in anger, having been brought to the earth a second time by the Nord's infuriating Shout, "I will not be felled by your Thu'um or your blades. I am a God! You cannot kill me! I will be reborn and I will rule this world!"

"That's the exact thing I'm here to stop," Feykro growled, slicing at Alduin's face.

"How do you stop something immortal, _Dovahkiin_?" the black dragon questioned, flapping his wings to force his body to the safety of the sky.

"You're not immortal, Alduin," Feykro growled, feeling the warm blood dripping down her face from a wound, "Not even Sovngarde can protect you from me."

"_It will connect you and make you both vulnerable. You must act quickly before the effects fade or all of this will have been in vain."_

"You are hopeless, _joor_. You will die here and I will devour your soul."

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Kodlak was anxious. Before, he had felt only curiosity, but as the sun finally set in the distance, something along the lines of dread gripped his very soul. As soon as the safety of night fell, he cut the wax opened and pulled apart the thick stack, looking at the elegant writing that adorned the pages. Each and every Companion waited with a baited breathe to hear what the letter contained.

"_A very wise being once told me_," he started to read aloud, allowing everyone to know the contents, "_that everything mortal fades in time, but the spirit remains_."

* * *

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Feykro?" Paarthurnax asked, watching as the woman, usually so confident, stared at the white snow beneath her feet in what seem like defeat._

"_What choice do I have, Paarthurnax? It's the only way to truly get rid of Alduin. I can't chance him coming back."_

"_You always have a choice, kiir," the dragon corrected, nuzzling her with his scaled snout, "this is your life to live."_

"_One life isn't worth the lives of millions," the Dragonborn confessed, looking up at Paarthurnax with a sad smile, "And plus, I promised everyone I'd keep them safe at all costs. I never go back on my promises."_

* * *

"_I had always hoped that I would leave my mark on this world. Now, knowing the battle I must fight, I can look back and say it's true. I did everything I possibly could for my people, and now, I'm faced with the end_."

Argis closed his eyes tightly and gripped the wooden table in front of him with everything he was worth. There was something welling up in the pit of his stomach, something worse than any fear he'd ever felt, and he didn't know why. Feykro, his beloved Feykro, would be fine. She and Paarthurnax had assured him of that when the woman had told him what she needed to do.

Yet, he was still scared of what the letter would say.

"_I had promised to keep the land of Skyrim safe_," Kodlak continued, his eyes skimming the words as fast as he could, "_And I will keep that promise no matter what the cost. This time, the cost of this promise is my life_."

* * *

"Are you so arrogant that you do not realize your _daanik fah dinok_?" Alduin raged, hovering above the panting group with blood dripping to the earth below. Feykro smirked at the black beast before her and sheathed her sword, confusing not only the heroes, but Alduin as well.

"I am not arrogant, World-Eater," the brunette confessed, spreading her arms out to her side slowly, "I have come to accept that I will die here. But if I am to perish, so will you! _Joor zah frul_!"

Distracted, Alduin couldn't doge the attack of the Thu'um and was once again brought back to the ground. Glaring at her with his red eyes, he snapped at her, though she was far out of reach. "You will be the only one to die here, mortal!"

Feykro's smirk grew larger. She could hear the fear in his voice.

* * *

"What the hell does that mean?!" Argis shouted, knocking his chair over as he stood and stared wide eyed at the old man, "She can't die there, Paarthurnax assured me she would be okay!"

"_Alduin the World-Eater cannot be defeated, truly defeated, without my sacrifice. I cannot fear death and allow him the chance to be reborn. This battle is my responsibility, and I will not let him live if I have the chance to stop him._"

"I-I don't understand," Vilkas said, voice shaky, "Why would she sacrifice herself?"

"Because she promised," Farkas answered, voice choked on the tears that were welling in his eyes.

* * *

"I will not allow Akatosh to take your soul, Alduin. Your creator will not save you from the vengeance your tyranny has brought."

"What are you planning to do, Dovahkiin?" Felldir the Old asked, weapon still drawn and eyes still on the enemy before them. Feykro only took her attention away from the problem at hand for a moment, giving her companions an encouraging smile.

"Worry not," Feykro said, "this will be over soon. _Krii Aar Dur_!"

Together, Feykro and Alduin screamed their pain to the sky, their voices so powerful that all of Sovngarde shook with the sound, almost knocking the Nords to the ground. The earth continued to quiver around them while the heroes watched with wide eyes as blue and red wisps of light came from the very hearts of dragon and mortal.

It was similar to the beauty of the sky in Sovngarde, two opposing colors mixing and entwining together like they had a life of their own. The red and blue wisps didn't linger, however, and were slowly drawn to their destination; the heart of their very enemy.

As soon as the opposing auras connected, the two beings screamed out again, with Feykro going to her knees while Alduin threw his head up with the force of his pain. To rid himself of the pain, he tried to perform a Shout, but found that the words of power at left him.

Feykro, through her agony, looked up at the black dragon with a triumphant grin. "Got you."

* * *

"_I'm sorry I didn't get a proper chance to say goodbye_," Kodlak almost whispered, though everyone could still hear him in the deathly quiet room, "_But I couldn't chance anyone trying to stop me. This is too important of a mission for something as small as my life to be taken into consideration. I've lived my life, traveled my share of this land, and experienced my share of adventures. And it's thanks to every single one of you. If not for your friendship, I don't think I would have been strong enough to accept my fate._"

But this didn't have to be her fate, Argis argued. She didn't have to throw herself away for this. If Alduin was meant to return, he was meant to return. When the time came, another hero would rise from the legends and complete what Feykro had not.

However, that was a stupid thought. Feykro always finished what she started.

* * *

Alduin let a growl trickle from his throat while his crimson eyes glared at the human before him. He had never seen this shout before, had never seen dragon or mortal use it, but he knew it would not last. He could already feel the power of it slipping from him. Whatever the Dragonborn had meant to do had been wasted.

Alduin, no longer weakened by Dragonrend, went to take his cover in the sky while his eyes stayed on the kneeling human. He was about to proclaim his victory, but three powerful shouts stopped him.

Hakon, Felldir, and Gormlaith had used Dragonrend at the same time, sucking the very power from Alduin's being and forcing him to lay powerless on the ground. The Shout was powerful on its own, but combined with the voice of three Dovahkiin? Alduin was helpless.

"Thanks," Feykro breathed out, finding the strength to shakily stand on her feet. The three heroes could only watch in bewilderment as the woman pulled a Daedric dagger from her waist, raising it above her chest, with the sharpest edge poised right over her heart.

* * *

Kodlak's hand shook as it brushed against the rough paper, his calloused fingers touching only one spot on the paper; a wrinkled mark of tears that had stained the paper before her final words.

"No, that's can't be it," the elder denied, flipping through the rest of the papers to view what they had to say. But they were all business, all having to do with where her items would go after her demise. Those had really been her last words.

"_Drem Yol Lok_. _Greetings and goodbye. Thank you all. For everything._"

* * *

With tears streaming down her face, Feykro looked at Alduin through the water and let him see inside her very core. With their combined souls, he could see what she was about to do, saw how she planned to kill them both.

"_Dovahkiin_, _no!_"

"_Drem Yol Lok_," the brunette sobbed before thrusting the dagger into her chest, its sharpened blade piercing her armor and heart. Neither had time to scream before the life faded from their eyes. Their bodies fell to the ground together, lifeless. Their joined souls broke apart then with the sound of shattering glass. With their souls, also went their bodies, cracking and shattering until even their physical being had faded away.

The only proof that a battle had occurred at all was the presence of blood on both steel and dirt, and a stained Daedric dagger erected in the ground.

* * *

**A/: First thing I have to say is that this story was inspired by OppasYeobo and her One-Shot _Only If For a Night_, which ended with the Dragonborn's death like this. But I wanted to kind of extend the story and show her actual death. Because I'm morbid and like to abuse my character :p **

**Feykro is the Dragonborn from another story that's going around in my head, but since I'm so overwhelmed with what I have, it's gonna stay there xD Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
**


End file.
